Young Family
by ochiochio
Summary: "Oh ya ampun,aku harus menjadi orang tua dari seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun bersama seorang iblis yang selalu mengaktifkan bom emosiku yang siap meledak kapan saja...


Gyahahahahahaha….uhuk..uhuk…

Saya kembali… karena kesibukkan kuliah yang padat jadi slama beberapa bulan saya hiatus..

Dan mumpung sekarang lagi libur, saya sempatkan untuk berkunjung #ho?

Tapi bukannya update yang "The Last Rain" malah bikin fic baru, dasar author gak konsisten #dijotos

Okelah, tidak akan saya panjang lebarkan curcol saya di sini, let's go to the story….

A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

Young Family

By Ochiochio

Based on :

Cinta Paket Hemat, a novel by someone (forget her name)

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

Warning:

OOC udah pasti, amburadul ? banget

Garing kriuk-kriuk, alur 'gak jelas, cerita maksa

"Hoi, bocah idiot! Mau sampai kapan kau di atas sana?"

"Aku bukan bocah dan aku tidak idiot, dasar _Pervert_! Dan aku tidak mau turun sebelum kau minta maaf atas perbuatan memalukan tadi. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku diperlakukan seperti itu, hah? Dasar tidak punya otak!"

"Heh? Siapa yang sudi minta maaf? Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu, karena itu memang bukan urusanku. Dan kalau kau sebut aku yang jenius ini tidak punya otak, bagaimana denganmu yang super idiot kuadrat?"

"K—kau…. Beraninya…"

"Ok…ok…ok… cukup! Aku ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan..."

Whusssss...

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak deng— 'Grakkk….' Eh? Whoaaaa….."

Brukkk…. Jdugg…

"Sssshhh…. Awww…! Jidatku…! Dasar mimpi sialan! Kenapa harus hal paling memalukan itu yang masuk ke mimpiku? Ukh…! Pertanda sial…" gerutu seorang gadis—yang mulai beranjak dewasa— sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang memerah akibat terjatuh dari ranjang dengan posisi mencium lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Tiin…. Tiiiiiiin…. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin….

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu? Sepertinya bukan bunyi alarm dari jam wekerku…." Gadis itu mengusap-usap dagunya seraya berpikir dari mana bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu berasal.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding dekat jendela kamarnya, yang terdapat lingkaran merah pada salah satu tanggal disertai tulisan besar "_**WEDDING DAY**_"

"Ah!" teriaknya tercekat saat menyadari kecerobohannya sembari matanya melirik jam weker yang bertengger di atas meja kecil dibawah kalender itu, yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

"Arrrrrgh…. Aku terlambat…." Suaranya yang melengking seketika itu membahana di kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa merah muda tersebut. Wajahnya sontak langsung memucat diserang kepanikan yang teramat sangat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia segera melompati ranjangnya, berjalan cepat dengan sembarang arah sehingga menabrak segala macam benda di hadapannya, sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menabrak pintunya terlebih dahulu.

'Pintu sialan! Siapa sih yang meletakkannya di situ?' gerutunya dalam hati.

Tiiiiiiiin…. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiin….

Cklek… brakk…

"Aduh! Itu siapa lagi yang berisik, 'gak tau orang lagi panik apa?" omel gadis itu ketika keluar dari kamar mandi setelah melakukan ritual 'Mandi Kilat'nya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin….

Karena frustasi, akhirnya gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membukanya dengan emosi memuncak sambil meneriaki sumber kebisingan yang mengganggu pikirannya di bawah sana.

"Hooooiii…. Bisa tidak berhenti mengklakson seperti orang gila begitu? Apa kau tidak punya ota—ak? Eh? Kau? K-kenapa?" teriakannya terhenti saat dia menyadari orang yang diteriakinya adalah seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Heh! Kau mau membuatku menunggu sampai berapa tahun di sini?" ujar seorang pemuda sebayanya dari dalam sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam—yang dihiasi dengan pita putih melintang di bagian depan dan belakang serta hiasan bunga putih kecil di ujungnya dan di setiap pegangan pintu—dengan nada ketus dan dingin serta wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Tap-tapi, bagaimana, kenapa…?"

"Rrgh! Mau sampai berapa lama kau berdiri di sana dengan tampang bodohmu dan hanya memakai sehelai handuk seperti itu? Kalau kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku maaf saja, dipermak seperti apapun dadamu yang rata seperti papan gilasan itu tidak akan menarik minatku. Dan kalau kau berpikir ingin berpakaian seperti itu di acara sepenting ini, lebih baik kau buang saja ide konyol dan otak udangmu itu ke neraka." Pria itu mulai naik pitam melihat tingkah gadis yang malah memasang wajah bodohnya setelah membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam sambil membunyikan klakson puluhan kali sampai-sampai dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di dekat mobilnya.

"Ah? Eh? Ap…." Mimik wajah gadis itu berubah-ubah dari terkejut, malu, sampai akhirnya marah atas ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda di bawah sana.

"Lima menit atau kutinggal! Kau tau kan kita sudah AMAT SANGAT TERLAMBAT SEKALI…?" teriak pemuda itu sambil menekan kata-kata terakhirnya satu persatu.

"Ukh…!" Gadis itu hanya bisa meredam amarahnya di dalam hati karena apa yang dikatakannya barusan memang benar, mereka sudah terlambat dan tidak ada lagi waktu untuk adu urat saraf dengannya.

Segera saja gadis itu berbalik ke arah lemari dan dengan cepat memakai sebuah gaun simple berwarna putih yang telah tergantung dengan anggunnya di sana, setelah sebelumnya ia persiapkan khusus untuk hari ini.

Setelah selesai memoleskan _make-up_ tipis diwajahnya, gadis itu segera mengenakan _high heels_nya—yang senada dengan gaun yang ia pakai—yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin, juga khusus untuk hari ini.

Dengan kecepatan super, dia berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang berjarak cukup jauh, mengingat tangga menuju kamarnya ini adalah tangga paling ujung dari bagian rumah ini.

Setelah bersusah payah, berlari menggunakan jenis sepatu yang sudah lama tak ia kenakan dan ditambah gerutuan-gerutuan kecil saat dia hampir oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan, akhirnya kini dia berhasil keluar dari rumah dan segera melompat ke dalam mobil pemuda tadi setelah sebelumnya memastikan semua pintu dan pagar rumahnya terkunci.

Tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun pemuda itu langsung menginjak pedal gas sekuatnya sehingga mereka pun melesat cepat membelah jalan yang untung saja saat itu tidak terlalu ramai.

Gadis itu pun memilih diam sambil mengutuk-ngutuk di dalam hati atas kecerobohannya sehingga dia bangun kesiangan dan mendapatkan sambutan pagi yang sial seperti ini.

Ditambah lagi dia memang tidak ada keinginan untuk mengajak pemuda di sebelahnya berbicara disebabkan amarahnya yang masih belum padam atas cemoohan yang tadi diucapkan pemuda itu untuk dirinya.

'Ternyata mimpi tadi itu memang pembawa sial, dan iblis di sampingku inilah sumber kesialanku hari ini,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti saat itu, pemuda itu mulai melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin di hari sepenting ini, kau masih memakai gaya kuncir duamu itu? Dasar bocah !" ucap pemuda itu datar dengan pandangan yang sudah tertuju kembali pada jalanan yang membentang di hadapannya.

Gadis yang diajaknya bicara ternyata tidak menyadari kalau rambut—_brunette_ lurus panjang dengan gelungan kecil diujung—miliknya itu masih belum sempat ia lepas dari dua kunciran yang merupakan ciri khasnya selama ini.

Tentu saja dia langsung kalang kabut sambil mencari-cari cermin kecil di dalam tas tangan yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

Iris _hazel_nya yang bulat semakin membesar tatkala melihat kondisi rambut yang lepas dari penglihatannya saat ber_make-up_ tadi.

"Akh! Bagaimana ini? Cepat antarkan aku ke salon dulu!" teriaknya kencang pertanda dimulainya sesi panik kedua hari itu setelah sesi panik yang pertama di kamarnya tadi, dan melupakan ketidakinginannya untuk berbicara dengan pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya.

"Heh, jelek! Kau sendiri kan sadar seberapa terlambatnya kita sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mampir ke salon dan merapikan rambutmu bahkan untuk sekedar memarkirkan mobil saja tidak sempat." balas pemuda itu ketus.

"Tapi kaaaan…. Tidak mungkin aku…." Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda di sampingnya sudah memotong.

"Urai saja!"

"Eh?"

"Rambutmu! Urai saja! Kau lebih cocok begitu."

"Tap…tapi, aku…tidak biasa…." Gadis itu menjawab terbata-bata dengan wajah yang mulai _blushing_ mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kuncir duamu untuk saat ini." balas pemuda itu santai sambil mengunyah permen karet yang entah sejak kapan ia lakukan.

'Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Apa kata para tamu undangan nanti jika melihat rambutku masih dikuncir dua di acara penting seperti ini?' batin gadis itu di dalam hati sambil perlahan-lahan melepas kunciran rambutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata _crimson_ di sampingnya terus meliriknya dari tadi ketika ia sudah membuka kedua kuncirnya itu.

"Kalau kau butuh sisir, pita, jepit atau apapun itu yang biasa kalian—para cewek—kenakan, kau bisa ambil di _daskboard_ di depanmu," kata pria berambut _raven_ yang masih memegang setir mobilnya sambil sesekali menggerutu kesal karena di dapannya kini sederetan mobil bergerak lamban menghalangi jalannya.

'Cih! Kenapa harus macet?' batin pemuda itu kesal.

Diberitahu hal itu, si gadis _brunette_ yang telah mengurai rambutnya tersebut segera membuka laci kecil di hadapannya.

Di sana terdapat segala macam perhiasan rambut yang manis-manis dengan warna-warni khas gadis muda sepertinya.

Awalnya, gadis itu memang terpesona melihat benda-benda cantik di depan matanya itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian keningnya berkerut dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecurigaan yang aneh terhadap pemuda di sampingnya.

Melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang bukannya memakai salah satu hiasan rambut itu tetapi malah bengong sambil mengerutkan keningnya, si pemuda _raven_ yang juga pemilik iris _crimson_ yang dari tadi melirik gadis tersebut ternyata dapat menebak pikiran bodoh yang berputar di otak udang gadis itu.

"Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, idiot! Itu bukan punyaku, tapi punya Aoi." ucap pemuda itu dingin sembari menahan kesal atas pikiran bodoh gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Punyamu juga tidak masalah. Aku rasa kau cocok-cocok saja memakainya. Apa perlu aku belikan _make-up_ terbaik dan gaun-gaun manis untukmu? Hitung-hitung menambah koleksimu mungkin…" balas gadis itu asal sekalian membalas cemoohan pemuda itu yang sebelumnya, sambil menyematkan salah satu jepit berbentuk bintang berwarna perak di helaian _brunette_nya

Pletakk….

"Aww…. Hei… sakit, bodoh!" teriak gadis itu sambil menjambak helaian _raven_ pemuda yang memukul kepalanya.

Tidak mau kalah, pemuda itu balas menarik rambut _brunette_ si gadis _hazel_ dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya masih mengatur kemudi mobilnya.

Karena konsentrasinya yang tidak fokus antara "meladeni" gadis di sebelahnya dengan jalan raya di hadapannya, hampir saja dia menabrak seorang nenek yang sedang menyebrang.

Tentu saja dengan keahliannya, pemuda itu berhasil membanting setir untuk menghindari nenek tadi tanpa mengakibatkan seorangpun diantara mereka terluka.

"Fiuuuuh…. Hampir saja…" desah si gadis _brunette_ lega.

"Makanya, duduk diam saja di situ kalau kau masih mau hidup di hari penting ini, dasar bocah!" omel pemuda itu garang karena dia hampir membunuh seorang nenek akibat ulah gadis di sampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku bukan bocah, monyet!"

"Idiot!"

"Rubah!"

"Jelek!"

"_Pervert_!"

"Super idiot!"

"Super rubah!"

Begitulah seterusnya, sisa perjalanan mereka dipenuhi dengan kata-kata ejekan sampai tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah gereja sederhana yang telah dipenuhi hiasan bunga mawar putih di sisi-sisi pintunya —yang mirip dengan bunga yang di sematkan di bagian depan mobil ini serta beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah panik dan langsung berubah cerah saat melihat mobil _sport_ hitam pemuda itu memasuki areal parkir.

**~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~**

Muehehehehe…. *evillaugh #geplakked

My second fic in FGAI has been realesed…. *applause

Ahh…kesampaian juga bikin fic baru, yaah walaupun based on a novel, tapi gak 100% ngambil dari tu novel sih, hanya beberapa aja, dan chap 1 imajinasiku sendiri..

Maaf ya, lagi-lagi aku meyebarkan virus OOC yang amat sangat, aku belum menemukan antivirusnya #eh?

Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa jamin bisa update cepat terus, abisnya libur kuliah tinggal seminggu lagi, abis itu aku harus menghadapi uas, tapi sebelum liburan selesai aku akan mengusahakan update yang "The Last Rain" deh... dan aku akan update lagi selanjutnya mungkin pas libur semester, aku rasa mungkin sebulan dua bulan lagi.

terus Kalo ada yang salah-salah mohon diberitahu ya… tempe juga boleh kalo ada… #ng?

Kira-kira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara si gadis _brunette_ dan pemuda _raven_ di atas (yang aku yakin kalian sudah tau siapa nama mereka)? Apakah mereka akan menikah? mau tau? mau tau? kita tunggu setelah yang satu ini. Jamaah...oooh jamaah... Alhamdulillah... #kok?

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE…!


End file.
